


Of Baths and Collars

by thesockmonster



Series: Nothing More Than Ordinary Life [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More from the kitty Kaisoo universe and it's basically pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Baths and Collars

The water is hot, staining his skin red where it touches, but Kyungsoo pays it no mind. He's more focused on the feel of nails scraping along his scalp, humming in appreciation when Jongin scrubs shampoo around the base of his ears without wetting them. It feels divine and he sighs happily, tail splashing in the water as it flicks mindlessly. A hand tilts his head back further so the suds can be rinsed off. The hot water cascades down his back and he bends his spine away from it momentarily because it's a little too hot for skin that hasn't acclimated to the heat yet. 

Kyungsoo wants to lazily lean back in Jongin's arms and linger for a while, but his boyfriend seems to have other ideas. The tub isn't big and turning around can sometimes be a hassle, but he manages and finds himself face to face with Jongin as he sits on his lap. He knows Jongin doesn't particularly like taking baths, preferring a quick shower over a long soak, but he indulges Kyungsoo anyway and the cat is forever grateful. A droplet of water slides down the side of his face and Jongin's hand comes up, swipes it away with his thumb. There's a smile on his face and leans in to kiss it, always eager to show Jongin how much he adores him. He's done more for Kyungsoo than anyone. 

Purring is an involuntary reaction and Kyungsoo feels it building a moment before it starts as Jongin caresses over his cat ears softly. The touches are measured, much like their kisses. Jongin may not be trying to rile him up, but it's happening anyway. He can feel the steady build of arousal pressing down on him and his breath hitches, catching in his throat when his half hard dick comes in contact with Jongin's stomach. A whimper spills from his lips only to be silenced by Jongin's mouth. He whimpers again, louder and needier as he rolls his hips and Jongin stops him.

"Out," Jongin breathes and Kyungsoo can see how much he wants this too on his face. 

Scrambling out of the water, he grabs the nearest towel to begin drying off, but he's stopped. The cloth falls from his hand mostly out of shock when he feels Jongin's fingers slipping under his collar and holding tight so he can pull him forward. His body doesn't want to seem to move, the press of damp leather cutting into the sensitive skin of his neck and Kyungsoo momentarily forgets to breathe. It sends a sharp stab of lust and desire straight down and on the second tug from Jongin, he stumbles after him. The air is cold on his wet skin, but the anticipation of what's coming keeps him heated. 

It's a very short journey from the bathroom to the bedroom, but he's already gone from half hard to painfully erect just from the way the collar rubs against his skin, how Jongin's fingers dig ever so slightly into his throat. Jongin knows it too, his eyes greedily drinking in Kyungsoo's form before urging him onto the bed. He mourns the loss of the grip on his collar as he falls onto the sheets, the comforter still crumpled on the floor from this morning. Jongin had taken him slowly before the alarm clock went off, sliding in easily as they lay on their sides. They had rocked together languidly until sated, dozing off with Jongin still tucked between his cheeks before he had to get up for work. 

This is anything but gentle and slow, Jongin's hands roaming his body and spreading his thighs apart almost to the point of pain. The man watches as his lubed thumb pushes inside Kyungsoo's ass, pressing down to stretch as the cat moans. When it's like this, all lust and desire, Kyungsoo feels like he's slipping off a ledge and he can't see the bottom. Jongin is his barrier, the one thing that keeps him from falling into the abyss. He feels himself reacting to Jongin's fingers now pumping in and out hurriedly and he thrusts his hips down, unabashed at the loud moans now falling from his mouth.

When he's ready, Jongin pulls away and guides him onto his hands and knees. Kyungsoo hangs his head in anticipation, fingers already curled into the sheets. The head of Jongin's cock slides in and opens him up further, the rest slipping inside easily from the copious amount of lube Jongin always uses. It's comforting to know he'll go that extra step to make sure Kyungsoo isn't in pain. Jongin's acquainted with his body enough to know Kyungsoo doesn't need time to adjust, wants him to move immediately and that's what he does. 

The first few thrusts are always the softest, the slow drag of his cock reducing Kyungsoo to a whimpering mess before the real fun starts. Kyungsoo braces himself, locks his elbows so he doesn't fall face first into the pillow because he hates the way it chafes against his cheek. Only after Jongin sets a fast pace, hips slamming into his ass deliciously, he feels fingers curling under the back of his collar. The complete rush of being forced onto his knees chokes off his moans and his hands grab at Jongin's thighs and his tail anchors around his waist instinctively. 

Jongin doesn't relinquish his control, holding the collar just tight enough for the leather to sink into his neck. It doesn't cut off the flow of air, but Kyungsoo begins panting anyway and he starts purring again. Any rational thought the cat may have had left is long gone and he is reduced to digging nails into Jongin's flesh in an effort to bury him deeper inside his ass. His mouth slackens as his head drops back onto Jongin's shoulder for support. It pulls the collar tighter and Kyungsoo cries out from the sheer pleasure it sends across his body. 

Jongin's free hand sneaks around Kyungsoo's side before trailing down to firmly grasp his cock. The cat mewls, pushes his hips out in a wordless plea for more and Jongin does just that. The harder Jongin squeezes around his cock, the louder Kyungsoo purrs until it's a steady rumble in his chest. Kyungsoo is edging toward a sensory overload, his eyes rolling back in his head as he feels it all building to a devastating crescendo.

His mouth and throat are too parched for anything more than a hiss to come out when he comes. Kyungsoo's body locks and he hears Jongin's low moans loud in his ears as he thrusts through the muscles pulsing around his cock. It's not long before Jongin comes inside him, biting into the side of Kyungsoo's neck and the cat moans again. When the teeth pull out of his skin, Jongin licks across the area and Kyungsoo shudders, body too sensitive to deal with the attack. 

When Jongin finally lets go of the collar, he sits back on the bed and brings Kyungsoo with him, the cat too well fucked to do more than use him as a prop. They're covered in sweat and come and it's starting to itch, but Kyungsoo couldn't care less. Jongin still has arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder and he's content with drifting off this way. 

"Jongin?" he whispers in an attempt to not break the atmosphere now that his purring's finally lulled to a tolerable volume. Jongin gives a questioning hum in response. "Thank you for saving me."

Jongin shifts enough to look over at Kyungsoo before kissing him. "You're the one who saved me."

Kyungsoo tries to argue, but every time he opens his mouth, Jongin kisses him. He eventually gives up when they wind up laying on the bed, Jongin over him with his tongue doing miraculous things inside his mouth. Kyungsoo curls fingers in his hair and he feels satisfied with this. 

They both know better than to fall asleep naked on the end of the bed with nothing over their bodies and hair still damp, but it doesn't stop them either. Jongin wraps a strong arm around Kyungsoo's waist and brings him closer. The cat nuzzles his face into his boyfriend's chest further and falls asleep with a smile.


End file.
